Super Smash Bros. 6/Terry
Terry (テリー Terry) is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series and appear as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Jab, Body Blow, High Kick: A high jab, followed by a hit to the body, and ending with a high kick launcher. The first two attacks can each be canceled into special attacks. * Side Tilt - Middle Kick: A middle-height kick that is invincible. Can be canceled into specials and is a very easy and reliable confirm into Buster Wolf. * Up Tilt - Rising Upper: An uppercut. Somewhat quick, and can be canceled into specials. * Down Tilt - Under Kick: A low kick. Low damage, but doesn’t have a lot of endlag. * Dash Attack - Power Charge: A charging shoulder tackle. Similar to Wario’s. * Side Smash - Backspin Kick: A spinning kick in which Terry slightly reels back before leaping forward while performing it. Considerable endlag on both ends but boasts extremely good KO power. * Up Smash - Wild Upper: Terry crouches down and performs an uppercut, similar to Ryu's up smash. * Down Smash - Slide Kick: A low kick, hits directly in front of Terry. * Neutral Aerial - Chop: A quick aerial chop. Can be canceled into specials. * Forward Aerial - Jump Kick: A diagonally angled kick. * Back Aerial - Jump Backward Kick: Spins around and kicks behind Terry. Somewhat similar to Ryu and Ken’s back air. * Up Aerial - Somersault Kick: A flipping kick above Terry. * Down Aerial - Jump Karate Punch: A downward punch. Has a meteor effect, similar to Ryu and Ken. Pops the opponent up slightly if they are hit on the ground. * Grab: Reaches out with both hands. * Pummel: Performs a gut punch. Based on the first hit of his front throw in Fatal Fury. * Forward Throw - Buster Throw: Slams the opponent on the ground in front of him. Based on his back throw in Fatal Fury. * Back Throw - Buster Throw: Slams the opponent on the ground behind him. Based on his back throw in Fatal Fury. * Up Throw - Grasping Upper: Uppercuts the opponent. Based on the second hit of his front throw in Fatal Fury. * Down Throw - Neck Breaker Drop: Leaps and performs a neckbreaker throw. Based on his backturned throw in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition. * Neutral Special - Power Wave: Terry punches the ground, generating a wave of energy. If used in the air, he will release a non-range burst of energy, also known as Round Wave. **'Custom 1 - Tempest Wave:' **'Custom 2 - Power Explosion:' * Side Special - Burning Knuckle/Crack Shoot: Tilting the Left stick towards the opponent will make Terry jump dash towards his opponent with a energy punch. Tilting the Left stick away from the opponent will have him jump and spin his body with his extended leg. **'Custom 1 - Flaming Knuckle:' **'Custom 2 - Blazing Knuckle:' * Up Special - Rising Tackle: Terry jumps in the air, performing an upward spin that deals multiple hits. **'Custom 1 - Fiery Rising Tackle:' **'Custom 2 - Twister:' * Down Special - Power Dunk: Terry jumps, hitting the opponent with the shoulder before slamming down with an energy punch. **'Custom 1 - Volcanic Dunk:' **'Custom 2 - Power Spike:' * Final Smash - Triple Wolf: Terry starts off with his Triple Geyser, where he punches the ground three times to erupt three big geysers. If the last geyser hits the opponent, Terry will do his Power Dunk on the stomach before ending with his Max Buster Wolf. Super Special Moves Terry can perform two Super Special Moves using command inputs when either: he is at 100% damage in Stock or Time battles, including Super Sudden Death, or he has less than either 30% of his starting HP or less than 100 HP, whichever is lower, in Stamina battles. Much like Real Bout Fatal Fury, they can be used indefinitely when the GO Icon appears, though neither move can be performed in the air. *'Power Geyser:' *'Buster Wolf:' Taunts * Up: Gestures and says, "Hey, come on, come on!" Based on his signature intro pose. * Side: Turns to the side and points, saying, "Stand up." Based on a victory pose he received in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. * Down: Takes his hat off and spins it around, before putting it back on. Based off of his taunt in Real Bout Fatal Fury. Idle Poses * Adjusts his cap before quickly pumping his fists. * Hops on his feet. Cheer W.I.P. On-Screen Appearance * Jumps onto the stage from the background and adjusts his hat, similarly to the lane switching mechanic of the Fatal Fury games. Victory Poses * Terry turns around and throws his hat to the side with his back facing the screen, while saying "Okay!". Based on his signature victory pose in virtually every appearance he makes. * Terry holds the brim of his hat, dramatically turns it to the side, then tosses it behind him while shouting “Okay!” in a much more intense fashion than his signature pose. The camera then zooms in on his smiling face. Based on his victory pose from The King of Fighters '94 and 95''. * Terry brushes his hat against his legs several times before putting it back on his head, while looking to the side and hiding his eyes with his hat. Based on his Round 1 victory pose from Real Bout Fatal Fury, and several other games thereafter. '''Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qegEMjHSNPA (Victory! Terry) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Terry has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Terry Bogard W.I.P. Terry Bogard (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: The King of Smash Every match is a stamina battle, where the player faces three opponents, one by one. This is based on The King of Fighters series, which features 3-on-3 battles. The characters on each team have a thematic consistency, either belonging to the same series or sharing certain attributes. Terry will start off with 150 stamina while his opponents start with 100. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:The King of Fighters